9 Questions
by Chou ni Natte
Summary: Nine questions and answers about various couples of the unconventional variety.
1. Question 1: Family

**Title:** 9 Questions

**Author: **Keitorin (Chou ni Natte)

**Fandom:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito

**Pairings: **Various het, yaoi and yuri - **Ran x Aoko** this chapter

**Rating:** G this chapter

**Summary:** Nine questions and answers about various couples of the unconventional variety.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. That'd be the awesome Aoyama Goushou's job.

**Author's note:** These were written for a meme at the Fandom Memes community over at LiveJournal. There's actually 16 questions in all, but I stopped at 9 (for now).

Instructions: Pick 10 characters from as many fandoms as you wish and answer the questions (note: I chose to answer through drabbles, and I only chose 8 people who I thought I could actually write).

1) Shinichi  
2) Conan  
3) Ran  
4) Kaito  
5) Kaitou Kid  
6) Heiji  
7) Aoko  
8) Hakuba

_

* * *

_**1. Describe the children of #3 (Ran) and #7 (Aoko). Are they good parents?**

"Natsu-chan, slow down!" Aoko called out as the little girl went flying across the room. The front door was open, and Ran was standing there with a grin on her face. When the little girl ran up to her, she picked her up and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"How was your day, Natsu-chan?"

"Okaa-san almost burned down the kitchen!" The little girl grinned brightly, as if it was the best thing in the world. In the background, Aoko groaned.

"I thought I smelled something burning." Ran sniffed experimentally, then looked over Natsu's head to smile at Aoko. Aoko stopped pouting after a moment and returned it.

The uncertainty of the past was gone; now they were a happy family of three.


	2. Question 2: Quick Thinking

**Title:** 9 Questions: Question 2

**Author: **Keitorin (Chou ni Natte)

**Fandom:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito

**Pairings: **Various het, yaoi and yuri - **Kaitou Kid x Shinichi** this chapter

**Rating:** G this chapter

**Summary:** Nine questions and answers about various couples of the unconventional variety.

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

Instructions: See first chapter.

_

* * *

_

**2. Describe #5 (Kaitou Kid's) and #1's (Shinichi's) first kiss.****  
**  
"This is the last time I'll say it. Come with us and your little boyfriend won't get hurt."

Kaitou glanced at Shinichi, who was tied up and had a knot already forming on his bloody forehead. He stepped towards the man.

"No...don't go..." Shinichi bit out, struggling at the ropes.

Kaitou stepped back towards him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I have to. I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

When a hand settled against his cheek, Shinichi seemed to push away some of the fog in his head to look up into Kaitou's face.

"I can't see a world without you in it, Kudou Shinichi." And then he kissed him.

It seemed like Shinichi was just coming to his bearings (and the adrenaline was waking him up), when Kaitou was pulling back and walking briskly away. He vaguely heard the man in black make a disgusted noise, and then all was silent.

It was then that Shinichi realized that the dryness on his tongue wasn't from lack of water. He spat the object onto the ground.

It was a razor, tucked away in a slip of paper.

He got to work on freeing himself. He had an idiot to save.


	3. Question 3: MPREGGERS

**Title:** 9 Questions: Question 3

**Author: **Keitorin (Chou ni Natte)

**Fandom:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito

**Pairings: **Various het, yaoi and yuri - sort of **Kaitou Kid x Heiji** this chapter

**Rating:** G this chapter

**Summary:** Nine questions and answers about various couples of the unconventional variety.

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

Instructions: See first chapter.

_

* * *

_

**3. How would #2 (Conan) react if #6 (Heiji) got pregnant with #4's (Kaitou's) baby?**

Conan stared, open-mouthed, as Heiji puked his guts up into the toilet.

A piece of paper was clutched in his hands.

Heiji had called him not long ago, sounding near hysterical. Conan hadn't been able to get anything definitive out of it except "you have to help me!", so he'd set out as fast as he could instead of heading to school like he was supposed to.

He'd thought that maybe Kazuha had been kidnapped, or someone had died. Something like that. He could _deal_ with that. Never _this_.

The paper read:

The baby's DNA is a match with that of Kaitou Kid's.

The patient's name? Hattori Heiji.

"Please tell me this is a joke?" Conan practically begged.

"If it was a joke, I wouldn' be puking my guts up right now!" Heiji croaked, though he'd probably been aiming for a snap.

Conan took a deep breath and reminded himself that stranger things had happened. Somewhere. Because even his own dilemma wasn't that strange compared to _men getting pregnant_.

"Calm down, we'll figure this out. First, I think we need to call a certain thief..."

"Oh god." And the puking began again.


	4. Question 4: Boyfriends

**Title:** 9 Questions: Question 4

**Author: **Keitorin (Chou ni Natte)

**Fandom:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito

**Pairings: **Various het, yaoi and yuri - **Kaitou x Hakuba & Aoko x OMC** this chapter

**Rating:** G this chapter

**Summary:** Nine questions and answers about various couples of the unconventional variety.

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

Instructions: See first chapter.

_

* * *

_

**4. How does #8 (Hakuba) convince #7 (Aoko) to go with him on a date?******

Hakuba straightened his tie again.

"I don't know if I can do this." He confessed for the third time, fiddling with his hair.

Aoko shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"I know Kaito can be a little too much sometimes, but he knows when to be serious. He'll make you as comfortable as possible, Hakuba-kun." She tried to reassure him.

Hakuba bit his lip and nodded.

"Right. Okay. It's time to go. Ryuuji-kun said he'd meet you at the front door."

Aoko nodded (he'd told her that already, too), and the two departed for their double date, equally as nervous (though dealing with it in different ways), but determined to go enjoy themselves as best they could on their first dates with their potential boyfriends.


	5. Question 5: Strangers Things

**Title:** 9 Questions: Question 5

**Author: **Keitorin (Chou ni Natte)

**Fandom:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito

**Pairings: **Various het, yaoi and yuri - **Heiji x Conan + Kaitou Kid** this chapter

**Rating:** G this chapter

**Summary:** Nine questions and answers about various couples of the unconventional variety.

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

Instructions: See first chapter.

_

* * *

_

**5. Where would #2 (Conan) and #6 (Heiji) go for their honeymoon? How is #4 (Kaito) going to sabotage their honeymoon?**

Nineteen-year-old Conan and twenty-seven-year-old Hattori were settled down on large towels side by side on the beach. The weather was just perfect, with just enough wind to keep it from being humid. Mist from the water sprayed over them as the waves rolled and dissolved.

Hattori dragged a hand over and nudged Conan's hand with it. Conan drowsily responded by letting his palm be engulfed in the other man's hand.

It was the perfect place for a honeymoon.

…That is to say, until a shadow fell over them, blocking out that warm, toasty sun. A monocle caught the light, and the two laying on the ground winced at its brightness.

What was Kaitou Kid doing in such a warm climate, in his thief outfit?

That was when they looked closer, and realized that Kaitou was wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks and his infamous monocle.

"Can I join ya?"

They gawked.


	6. Question 6: Helping Hands

**Title:** 9 Questions: Question 6

**Author: **Keitorin (Chou ni Natte)

**Fandom:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito

**Pairings: **Various het, yaoi and yuri - **unrequited pairings** this chapter (besides one canon one)

**Rating:** G this chapter

**Summary:** Nine questions and answers about various couples of the unconventional variety.

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

Instructions: See first chapter.

_

* * *

_

**6. #6 (Heiji) is in love with #1 (Shinichi). #3 (Ran) confesses her love to #6 (Heiji). Whom would #6 (Heiji) pick? Does #8 (Hakuba) think he made the right choice?**

Heiji understood that it must have taken a lot of courage for Mouri Ran to confess to him. She had taken a chance on him, pushing aside her feelings for Shinichi.

Too bad that Heiji was also in love with Shinichi, and it was as unrequited as her love for _him_ was.

Maybe now she would have a chance with her childhood friend.

If it would make Shinichi happy, Heiji was willing to step aside.

* * *

  
Hakuba had seen everything. He'd come along to invite the other teen on a difficult case with him

He saw the way Heiji resigned himself to an unrequited love.

Later, he saw the way Heiji's heart broke into two pieces when Shinichi and Ran announced their engagement.

He saw Kazuha reach out to Heiji; Hakuba stepped forward to help.


	7. Question 7: Being a Girl is Hard to Do

**Title:** 9 Questions: Question 7

**Author: **Keitorin (Chou ni Natte)

**Fandom:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito

**Pairings: **Various het, yaoi and yuri - mild **Kaitou x Conan** this chapter

**Rating:** PG this chapter

**Summary:** Nine questions and answers about various couples of the unconventional variety.

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

Instructions: See first chapter.

_

* * *

_

**7. #5 (Kaitou Kid) and #2 (Conan) must pretend to be a married couple. Why?**

{girl!Conan=16  
Kaitou=25}

"Thank you for inviting us, Oowara-san." Kaitou Kid bowed to the man in traditional garb who was rising to stand behind the low table. Conan bowed as well, annoyed at the way his long, black wig brushed against his face and neck.

"Yes, yes, why don't you sit down and have some tea?" The man grinned and waved towards the tray.

Kaitou and Conan sat, and politely set about making their tea.

"So this is your lovely wife, is it?" Beady eyes turned to stare almost hungrily at Conan. With effort, he contained his disgust.

"Yes, Setsuna is her name."

'Setsuna' politely inclined 'her' head to Oowara and quirked 'her' lips up into a fixed smile.

"Nice to meet you, Oowara-san."

"Yes, simply delightful." The man leaned towards him, and he instinctively edged back.

A reassuring hand settled against his back, and Oowara back off.

Conan didn't know _how_ he'd ever let the thief talk him into this. Oh, that's right. He'd said there was a possible cure. Conan had almost given up, and wouldn't have even followed up on this if there wasn't such compelling evidence.

Well, at least he could spend some of his time here contemplating why Kaitou Kid was going this far to help him.

Kaitou had never answered when Conan had asked before (and Conan had assumed it was because there was something he wanted to steal here).

Conan pushed back a strand of hair for the hundredth time.

Maybe it was all just to see him squirm.


	8. Question 8: Gets 'em Every Time

**Title:** 9 Questions: Question 8

**Author: **Keitorin (Chou ni Natte)

**Fandom:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito

**Pairings: **Various het, yaoi and yuri - **Shinichi x Heiji** this chapter

**Rating:** PG-13 this chapter

**Summary:** Nine questions and answers about various couples of the unconventional variety.

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

Instructions: See first chapter.

_

* * *

_

**8. #6 (Heiji) is moving in with #1 (Shinichi). What do they fight about the most?**

"Hattori, I told you not to leave your socks lying around. I got enough of that at occhan's!" Shinichi complained as he walked into the living room, tossing said socks onto Hattori's lap.

Hattori had a spoon raised halfway to his mouth. He looked up at Shinichi, then slowly licked the remaining ice cream on it off. Shinichi's eyes were drawn to the action.

"What was that?" Hattori asked innocently.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed and lifted.

"That trick won't work a third time!"

Hattori sighed, as if put out. "You caught me. I'll take care of them now. Oh, whoops." As he'd started talking, he'd picked up the bowl to set it aside, but accidentally stuck his finger in it.

He lifted the finger to his mouth and sucked on it.

Then, nonchalantly, he picked up the bowl and socks and headed to the kitchen to put the bowl away and throw the dirty articles of clothing into the hamper.

Shinichi was still standing in the same spot when Hattori came back through and grabbed him by the hand, leading him off to the bedroom.


	9. Question 9: No Time Like the Present

**Title:** 9 Questions: Question 9

**Author: **Keitorin (Chou ni Natte)

**Fandom:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito

**Pairings: **Various het, yaoi and yuri - **Kaitou Kid x Shinichi **this chapter

**Rating:** PG this chapter

**Summary:** Nine questions and answers about various couples of the unconventional variety.

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

Instructions: See first chapter.

_

* * *

_

**9. How will #4 (Kaito) prove his love to #1 (Shinichi)?**

He'd had every intention of showing Shinichi that he loved him. In due time, of course.

He'd had no intention of _dying_ to do so, though. But when the gun had gone off, Kaitou had stepped in front of the frozen boy without thought.

As he lay in a pool of blood, the vague sounds of running and sirens nearby sounding in the background, he decided that it was now or never. Literally.

As Kudou Shinichi rushed over to him and held him in his lap, he whispered those three sappy, usually happy words.

He didn't need to worry if his weak voice had been heard; the sudden tightening of the arms around him and a small gasp let him know.


End file.
